Anything Could Happen
by raingold
Summary: 10 little drabbles of Rose/Scorpius Teddy/Rose Lily/Teddy OC/James Lysander/Lily Scorpius/Albus Roxanne/Lysander Dominique/OC Lily/Scorpius Lorcan/Dominique Written for the 100 Pairing Challenge Table I EDIT : 2/10 compleated. Updates every Friday/Saturday
1. You're my best friend: ScorRose

100 Pairing Challenge – Table I

Rose/Scorpius – You're my best friend

Scorpius found her crying beside the lake, her prim, sensible, black skirt was dishevelled and her Red-Gold Hogwarts jumper was tossed toward the side, sitting quietly as if it sensed that something was wrong. Frowning, he took a step toward her, wondering whether or not he should call Al. He was scared of facing the wrath of an angry Rose alone, who wasn't? Scorpius finally decided against it, and took a few more gradual steps towards her then finally plopping down beside her, brushing off his nerves and slapping on his cool, cocky exterior.

"Hi."

She looked up, tears sitting on her eyelashes and rolled her eyes when she saw him. "What do you want Malfoy."

"Hey! I thought we got past the surnames, Weasley" He replied, mock outrage dancing around playfully on his face.

She giggled, "Oh alright then, what do you want?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she mocked.

"Really Rosie, I'm not that thick. Any idiot could tell that something's wrong" grinning, he added "Even Al."

"Hey, don't be mean. He's just as smart as the rest of us."

"Eh, I guess. The only reason I actually do the work is to aggravate you."

"Meanie," She giggled, shoving him playfully, which was followed by him returning the action then sticking her tongue out.

"What?" She replied, not moving from her position on the ground.

"What..."He said, plopping down onto the grass next to her, 'What did he do this time?'

"Nothing..." She mumbled plucking a flower from the ground and absentmindedly twirling it between her fingers.

"Rose" He took the daisy out of her hand, and he plucked another, joining the two together with his fingers. "Tell me what he did before I go and tell Al..And James"

"You can't use Al as a safety blanket"

"Fine, I'll just go beat him up." He said, "I mean, I don't know why you think that's a bad thing." He tilted her chin up. "You don't deserve this Rosie, no-one does. I don't understand why you're still dating him."

She turned away from him "He's a good guy"

"Bullshit" He said, getting annoyed

"Scor!"

"Rose!" He added another one of the flowers to the chain. "Just because he's a Ravenclaw, doesn't mean he's a good person, break up with him, it's not that hard. Why do you let yourself be treated this way?"

"I don't know Scor, I really don't. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise! It isn't your fault he's a dick. Just break up with him." He said, "It can't be that difficult, 'Hey, Jake, I'm breaking up with you.' " He added, putting on a girly voice and flouncing his fair fashionably.

She slapped him playfully "It's not that easy."

"Why? It's a free world; you should be able to do anything that you want. I, Scorpius Malfoy volunteer to beat him up on your behalf...If I receive the ladies permission." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you doing this Scor?"

He smiled at her, "Rose, you gave me a chance where so many others wouldn't have. You mean a lot to me."

She beamed at him "You're my best friend Scorpie, Y'know that don't you?"

He linked the last two flowers together. "Your mine too Rosie."

He took out his wand and transfigured the simple daisies to white Rose's and placed the chain on her head.

"Hark! An angel has appeared." He joked, smiling at her.

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem Rosie-poo" He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her, when he let go he took her hand in his "Let's go kick some Slytherin butt, shall we?"

**A/N: Hello! How are you all? I know you don't have to but please, please review! As every author I love reviews. So please do comment, I love reviews, and I love a piece of constructive criticism, It only helps me! (No flames though) So please do comment! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I was crammed with homework and simply couldn't find the time to update. But my updates should be more regular now, at least once a week, on either Fridays or Saturdays. I'm going to be going back and editing some of my work though so do bear with me. Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**

**BiBi**


	2. Prefect's over-rated: TeddyRose

**100 Pairing Challenge**

**Teddy/Rose – Perfect is over-rated**

He found her studying hard in her room and grinned. His vibrant blue hair falling freely over his face as he turned it a bright red, mocking her.

"Hey Crimson" He said, smirking,

She didn't look up, simply choosing to nod her head acknowledging his presence. "Hey Ted," She scribbled something onto the parchment with her quill and then proceeded to look at him "What are you doing here Teddy?" She asked?

"Can't I visit my favourite cousin?."

She scoffed "I'm pretty sure Vic is your favourite cousin, y'know seeing as you are getting married to her pretty soon."

He faltered "I-I... But...How did you know that I was going to propose?"

She smirked and began, "Well, James over-heard you and Uncle Bill talking about it, and so he told Al, who told Hugo, who told Scorpius, who told Hugo, who told me." She gave him a beaming smile, picked her quill up and began working again

'Damn. Vic doesn't know does she?"

'Nope' she replied, not moving and inch'

"I guess that's fine then." He shook his head, turning his hair to its usual turquoise-y colour, "Why are you studying? It's Christmas Rosie! Look outside! Everyone's having a snow-ball fight. C'mon Rosie, Go have some fun once-in-a-while. Live a little."

"Well, I don't know why they aren't. I have NEWT's soon, and I don't want to fail." She frowned

Sighing, he replied, "Rose, Your exams are 6 months away. Even your Mum didn't start revising this early!"

"Teddy. You don't understand, I have to do well, I just have to. It's what everyone expects. If I don't do well, then-then everyone will be disappointed. The others-They don't have to do well. Take Lily for example, her dad. Well he never went back to Hogwarts did he? And her mum, she didn't either. She doesn't have to do fantastically well. Sure she has other things to live up to but-Well, she's never been a stickler for rules has she?'

"Rosie, you don't have to do well. Sure, you may want to, but you don't have to."

"Oh but I do! My parents are THE Hermione Granger and THE Ronald Weasley! I have to be a perfect mix between them, I have to be perfect.' She had started sobbing now, her tiny tear-drops splashing onto the ground below.

'Oh Rose.' He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a brotherly hug and kissed the top of her head. 'I do get it.' He crouched down to her height. 'But you don't understand Rosie,'

'Understand what?' she mumbled

'Perfect's over-rated Rose, it's over-rated. We'll be proud of you no matter what.'

**A/N: Hello! How are you? Hope you enjoyed it and, as always, R&R!**


End file.
